As powered devices become more widely used in daily activities (e.g., the Internet of Things and innovative devices being used in various environments), users expect the powered devices to be available and functional in diverse operating environments. Because some powered devices can be mobile in location and/or placed in rural environments, the need and desire for available power supplies can impact how and where the powered devices are used. Moreover, powered devices can generate and/or be subjected to heat and temperature fluctuations that can affect their operating efficiency. Active temperature regulation of powered devices can consume an amount of power that varies depending on a variety of factors, such as device size and external environment. Furthermore, inadequate temperature regulation of powered devices can reduce the operating lifespan of the powered device. As powered devices operate in various environments, power and temperature regulation needs may continue to evolve.